


Bliss and Bloodshot Eyes

by punk_alice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cruciatus, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_alice/pseuds/punk_alice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape as he was has been lost. Now all he knows is need, bliss, and bloodshot eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss and Bloodshot Eyes

"Unnh-"

A breathy moan escaped his lips. He had no presence of mind left. Under other circumstances, he might be embarrassed, even horrified at showing such weakness. But right now, his bliss was so complete he barely heard his whimpers. When the feeling subsided, he called out for more. He wanted to feel again. He needed it.

Then every facet of his body was on fire. He felt waves of power lick his pale and emaciated frame as his body convulsed. His eyes were shut, but all he could see were stars as his body lit up again. Then it was over, much too soon. He again felt raw and empty, and couldn't comprehend why the fire had stopped, why his bliss was cut short. All he knew was he wanted it again, again. 

"P-please-"

He choked on the plea, his voice raw from screams he couldn't remember uttering. He couldn't see why it mattered. He didn't care that his wrists were sore and bloodied from chafing against shackles he couldn't see, or that, when he managed to pry open his eyelids, all he saw was a dark, unfamiliar room and a shadowy figure in the corner. All he knew was need.

"Please, please-"

He couldn't stop rasping, begging for it. The fire he felt purified him. He was lost without those cleansing flames. When he saw the dark figure moving closer, his skin prickled in anticipation, or maybe pain. Before he shut his bloodshot eyes, he saw the figure raise his hand. No, that was him raising his wand.

"Crucio."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little angst-driven fic, dark and kinda dirty the way you people like. Hope you liked it!


End file.
